The Girl Next Door
by ebineez01
Summary: Filler fic for S1ep4 The Broca Divide. After their mission is over Jack and Sam reflect on the events in the locker room. Rate T for sexual allusions.


A/N

This is my first SG-1 fic, so I hope I do okay.

I don't own any characters and all the usual disclaimers.

Set in season 1, directly after the events of episode 4 The Broca Divide

DDDDDDDDDDDD

Captain Samantha Carter switched off her bedside lamp and climbed into her single bunk. It was quiet, well as quiet as a vast underground complex like Cheyenne Mountain could be. If Sam payed attention she could hear the whirring of the big pumps that constantly circulated fresh air around the base. She glanced over at her clock. 12.47am. This late at night that was about the only sound there was, apart from the occasional step of boots on patrol.

She linked her hands behind her head and stared up into the blackness, only just able to make out the concrete that formed her ceiling. It was a sparse but comfortable space, one that she had grown quite used to in the last few months. She felt as though she had practically lived on the base since joining the SGC.

She was exhausted and really needed to sleep, especially since General Hammond wanted SG-1 in the briefing room at 0700. She looked at the clock again. 12.58am.

"Crap!" She breathed.

She smiled into the darkness, knowing she never would have used that exact sentiment a few months ago. But a lot of things had changed since she had joined the SGC, and more specifically since she had joined SG-1, which was perfectly reasonable given the circumstances. She was travelling through space via an artificially created wormhole that took her across galaxies, to the other side of the known universe even, in a matter of moments. What wasn't perfectly reasonable however, was the fact that gate travel _wasn't_ the thing that had thrown her thoughts and her feelings so far off kilter.

The face of her commanding officer came into her head, just like it did most nights. Colonel Jack O'Neill. She sighed at the thought of him. Then she rolled over and groaned loudly into her pillow.

"Snap out of it Carter!" She chastised herself. "God could I be anymore pathetic?" She wondered aloud. "A thirty year old geek with a massive crush on her gorgeous CO!"

She rolled over onto her back and stared wide eyed at the ceiling again, still thinking of Jack. She whined as she brought her pillow down over her face. "Why does he have to be so god damned sexy..._ALL THE GOD DAMNED TIME!_ "

Pushing her pillow back under her head Sam rolled onto her side and hugged her second pillow close. _Even more pathetic that I imagine it's him I'm holding onto..._

Not for the first time she wondered what he thought of her. She was sure the feelings she had for him were one sided. He was her CO for Pete's sake, of course he didn't feel the same way about her. He didn't even want her on his team a few months ago. It made her feel a little better that she seemed to have changed his mind about that at least.

Then her mind wandered back to their conversation earlier in the afternoon. To the reason why she was finding it so hard to get to sleep tonight.

A few days ago she had kissed him, and she was sure - even if it was only for a split second, that he had kissed her back. Though she couldn't be one hundred percent certain of that because her mind had been more than a little hazy at the time.

She had brought it up with him this afternoon, to apologise for her behaviour and he had shrugged it off saying he didn't even remember what had happened, that they were all under the influence of the virus. Which was true she guessed. Then he had asked about her getting stabbed...

Sam got a warm tingly feeling in her stomach remembering that conversation. She smiled now as she had smiled then.

'_I understand you got stabbed in the stomach or something?'_

_'Oh! Yeah, it's nothing. With any luck there won't even be a scar...'_

_'Well good. I was concerned.'_

_'You were?'_

_'Sure! If it doesn't heal properly, you'll never wear that sweet little tank top number again.'_

To say that seemingly off-hand comment had thrown her when he'd said it was a gross understatement. Thinking about it again now she was unable to stop the huge grin from spreading across her face, and she felt the same warm tingly feeling that was in her stomach, only now it was much lower.

Surely that comment must mean that he at least _sometimes_ thought of her as more than his Captain, his 2IC. It meant he'd actually noticed she was a girl for once. Didn't it?

Sam Carter liked to think she was a strong and confident woman. She'd never been concerned with how she looked, or what other people, least of all men, thought of her. She was happy with who she was and didn't need a man to give her a sense of self worth. So it was very foreign to her, the way the Colonel made her feel. Not when they were on a mission or at work. Then it was all business. But when they had some down time, during the more informal moments. He'd say something little, something he probably didn't even realise he'd said. A small compliment. An allusion to her being smart or pretty. Though he'd never before said anything as overt as he had said today. Those were the times when the unfamiliar feelings overtook her. Those were the times she wasn't concerned about being a strong, confident woman who didn't need a man. Those were the times when he made her feel like...like she didn't even know what...

Sam reached over to her bedside table and grabbed her discman slipping the headphones on. She had seen the new Nicholas Cage movie a few weeks ago and had gone to the record shop on the way back to the base to buy the soundtrack. She flicked through the tracks until the song that actually made her want to buy the disc in the first place came on, and she realised that she did know how Jack made her feel in those moments. _This_ was how he made her feel...

She got to the specific lines she was thinking of and sung them out loud.

"You make me feel like I wanna be a dumb blonde  
In a centrefold, the girl next door..."

And then there was that one lyric that...well...made her want him so badly she found it hard to breath...

"You make me feel like the Amazon's runnin  
Between my thighs..."

"Oh great," she moaned. "Way to go Carter! That image is really gonna make your over active brain want to goto sleep now."

She pulled her headphones off and glanced at the clock again, not at all happy about what she saw there. Only 4 hours now til her alarm would go off. She couldn't believe she had spent so long thinking about Jack O'Neill, when he had probably fallen asleep as soon as his head had hit the pillow. Sam decided she needed to distract herself to try to calm her mind down, so she tried counting sheep. As she felt herself finally start to drift off she couldn't help but think,_ I can't believe this actually works..._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Colonel Jack O'Neill slipped naked in between the cool sheets of his bunk, once again grateful that the rooms on this level of the SGC had their own bathrooms. Yet again he'd needed to take a second, somewhat colder shower that night to relieve himself of the raging hard-on he'd had since dinner. He'd tossed and turned for hours trying to will it away, but no matter what he tried he couldn't get that damned image of his 2IC in that little tank top out of his head.

Only seconds had elapsed between the time she'd confronted him in the locker room to the time she'd jumped him, but that had been ample time for that image of her to be permanently seared into his brain. How was he ever supposed to look at her the same way again when all he could think about every time he saw her was how she looked the moment she had slammed his locker door. How her eyes had burned with unsuppressed desire for him. How her nipples had stood out firm against the fabric of her top. His hand slipped down along his firm stomach to softly stroke himself. Then he realised what he was doing.

"Oh for cryin our loud!" Jack ground out as he jerked his hand back up to lay inert across his stomach. He really didn't need to take a third shower tonight. He pressed the button on his watch to illuminate the display and he groaned. 2:35am, and he had to be up at six!

"This is all Carter's fault," he sulked out loud as his hand seemed to move downward again of its own volition. It wasn't like he didn't already have a long enough list of 'all things Carter' that turned him on...

"Maybe I should go pay Captain Carter a visit," he mused as he begun to stroke himself in earnest now. He closed his eyes as he imagined doing just that. It certainly wasn't going to help him get to sleep...but since he thought there was no chance of him getting any sleep tonight anyway...it certainly couldn't hurt...

DDDDDDDDDD

Well I hope you enjoyed it. I'd like to write some more SG-1 fics, so any feedback would be appreciated :)


End file.
